You Wanna Kiss The Girl
by donnaspecter
Summary: -The little girl explained Eric and Ariel and the whole time Donna was looking at her with her mouth open. "you know from the beginning that somehow they were meant to be together." She finished and silently went to play with her dolls again, without another word but a smile was plastered on her face.-Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. Fluff. I hope you enjoy. -A xx


**Heey :) Just wanted to give you all a little Christmas present- Thanks to Maya with whom I got this idea and I hope all of you enjoy this silly little one-shot! Have a nice day if you celebrate xmas or not! ly xx**

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up trapped in his penthouse with his niece on a day before Christmas Eve. Marcus, as always, showed up at the wrong time with an apologizing look that Harvey really couldn't say no to, so he helped as best as he could. The truth was he didn't spend enough time with his family anyway and at times like this he knew he had to give back for all the time he lost already.

His nephew had an operation and it was hard to balance work, taking care of him and honestly Marcus and his wife Kate just wanted a little time to get some sleep so Harvey said yes to baby-sitting a 6 year old Emily. She was totally excited to see him and truth be told she was always his favorite.

He sat her down on the couch, exhaled and made his way into the kitchen to get her something to eat. She followed him and he looked back, confused.

"Whats up?" He asked, a smile plastered on because she was cute and resembled his brother a lot, her brown long curly hair making her look like a princess. "I want to watch a cartoon." She begged.

"Okay okay, lets see what we can find" he smiled and carried her back to the living room area. She sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder and she spoke about every cartoon choice he had so enthusiastically but then The Little Mermaid came up and she just about screamed "My favorite, Uncle Harvey you need to watch this with me!"

He shook his head "I have work to do" and sat her down and covered her little body with a blanket. She threw it off and looked at him, her face tensed.

"No, no. My dad told my mommy that you are in love and the boy in the cartoon is also in love so its perfect!" She explained.

"Your dad said what?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch "he said you are in love with that pretty red head Donna and he also said she is a superwoman for staying with you for as long as she did. And I just thought thats awesome because I looooove superheroes" she explained, her eyes basically sparkling with excitement.

Harvey shook his head in laughter "well your dad will get his ass kicked. But he is right". She gave him a hopeful look and he whispered "Okay lets watch this" and pressed play.

* * *

 **There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

 **Yes, you want her**  
 **Look at her, you know you do**  
 **It's possible she wants you, too**  
 **There is one way to ask her**  
 **It don't take a word**  
 **Not a single word**  
 **Go on and kiss the girl**

 _(side note: if you dont know this scene search on yt for "The little Mermaid Kiss The Girl scene)_

* * *

Emily sang the whole time with the song and it was catchy, Harvey found himself tapping fingers against his knees with the tune. "I just don't get it" he whined after the song ended.

"What?" She asked. "What do these animals want the poor guy to do?" He asked back.

"You don't know anything" she said, her voice strong and she crossed her legs on the couch, looking at him. He raised his eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"They are in love with each other, she wants to kiss him and he also wants to kiss her but they don't know that. Thats why the animals want to help. Sometimes we just need a little help because we are too scared to see the truth." She explained, moving her hands around.

"If they really wanted to kiss each other they would kiss each other." He said, ignoring the fact that the little girl was right.

"Oh uncle Harvey you have so much to learn about love" she whispered, hugging him. He let out a small laugh and he lifted her up.

"How old are you?" He more stated than asked and she showed him 6 fingers.

He put her back on the couch and she smiled "okay. I am going to help you. I watched lots of cartoons like this anyway."

He shook his head "I can´t believe I am getting love advice from a 6 year old" he whispered. "Heeey, I am almost 7!" She stated. "Okay, shoot"

"Imagine Donna would be stuck in a castle high up, almost reaching the sky and whoever saved her would get to marry her. Would you save her?" She asked.

"Of course I would but I would also save Jessica or Rachel or any other friend I have. I just wouldnt marry them afterwards" He answered.

"But if you could only marry one, which one would you marry?" He shook his head, the answer on the tip of his tongue. "Uncle Harvey..." she whined.

"Donna, I would marry Donna okay?" He said back. She smiled widely. "I like aunty Donna and you, you also like aunty Donna" she giggled then.

"And then she would fall asleep for 100 years! Would you wait for her?" She asked dramatically.

"Can't I just fall asleep with her?" He asked and Emily shook her head. "Okay yes I would wait"

"And the ultimate question now" she asked and Harvey laughed "and then if she turned into Fiona- Shrek's wife. Would you still love her?"

Harvey looked confused by the motive behind her question and she picked up on that explaining herself "because aunty Donna is very beautiful and thats why you need to think if you would still love her if she wasn´t. Because people grow old, I just realized that when I saw moms friend last week but don´t tell her I said that." She whispered. Harvey laughed wholeheartedly.

"Her beautiful looks are about the 100th on my list of why I love her." He said "so yes I would. But I would make sure she divorced Shrek before" he joked. The little girl laughed.

"Uncle Harvey?" She started, while playing with her doll. "Yes?" He asked.

"If you have a list of over 100 reasons why you love her...why can´t you tell her that?" Her eyes looked hopeful and innocent and he couldn´t help but feel bad for all the times and years he missed not seeing his family. He nodded "you are right."

"I am guessing you must feel pretty stupid that a 6 year old is giving you an advice, right?" She joked. "You might be 6 years old but you are smarter than me and your dad." he started and then whispered "and you can tell him that."

"Okay. Here is the plan" she said then, determined. "Since when do we have a plan?" He asked. "Since I said we do, come on" she whined. He nodded.

"We will go to her apartment and you can say I wanted to see aunty Donna. I will act stupid and just smile and nod and you can finally talk to her." He shook his head "no way" and she rolled her eyes "are you afraid you will cry?" And dared him. He stood up, talking her coat.

"Lets go" and she screamed from excitement "Uncle Harvey is in love" and he rolled his eyes- thinking that she may be even more annoying than Marcus. But he loved her just as much.

The whole ride to Donna´s place he was trying to find an excuse not to go again, not to face his fear and risk it. But Emily saw right past his bullshit and didn't take no for an answer. As they reached his place, Ray gave him a reassuring look and opened the doors. He didn't want to take an elevator because he knew he needed more time so they climbed the stairs together, although Emily had such small legs she basically sprinted through them all and started jumping to reach the bell. She rang it on the 3rd try and about ten seconds later Donna opened the door. She was wearing leggings and a baggy shirt, her hair was still lightly curled from work and it looked like she wasn't really expecting anyone.

She waited for an explanation but she didn't have time to ask because Emily ran to her and she smiled as she lifted her up, squeezing her and leaving a kiss on her forehead. She used to visit Marcus with Harvey all the time and she missed the kids so much. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked excited and Harvey wanted to tell the excuse they agreed on but Emily spoke first "Uncle Harvey has something very important to tell you and he misses you also." And she raised an eyebrow looking at Harvey.

 _That sneaky little girl_ he thought as he just nodded, still silent and opened the door fully to walk in. Donna was busy playing with Emily for the first half hour and he was glad because he still had no idea what to say but then Emily decided to play on her own and she signaled Harvey that's its time he starts talking.

Donna sat down next to him and didn't really say anything. After all that has happened to them there was not really much she wanted to say so she just waited for him to speak.

"Emily kind of forced me to come here" he said and she looked at him, shaking her head. "that's great" she said, tiredness noticeable in her voice and the way her hands rested on her face as she rubbed her eyes.

And he understood the song then. He saw her there- sitting across the way and she didn't really have much to say because he knew it was his time to talk. There really was something about her, it went past her looks or personality, maybe it was a feeling she gave him but he really did want to kiss her.

But at this point in their relationship, their complicated mess, he had no idea if that was still what she wanted. There really was only one way to find out and with them, talking always lead to some misunderstanding. It was the biggest irony of all- they were good at talking, convincing and they normally understood each other in a matter of a micro second- but when it came to love, that one thing that seemed to be both of their weak spots, talking only brought more confusion to the already complicated situation.

* * *

 **Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

* * *

He decided it was now or never- somehow that stupid movie really got to him. He leaned in, she was looking down, somehow she knew that if she looked him in the eyes she would say something that would be regretted later. Donna felt his presence then, not just the fact that he was there but the fact that he was close. Only a few inches away from her and one of his hands touched her arm and she moved it away quickly. She finally looked him in the eyes, their heads were on the same level. From the pressure of his hands, she could tell he was really nervous, maybe even more than she as they both knew what was coming.

There was no screaming mess, no life threatening event that this would follow. It was a day before Christmas eve and the realization came at the same time as the kiss. His lips reached her jaw, tracing the lines of her ear to her collarbone. They were warm against her skin and she could smell his perfume, a smell she knew she would never forget.

Her blood flowed rapidly in her cheeks and she was pretty sure her face was as red as ever. She remembered the little girl watching them and she still couldn't help but pull her hands up high to his shoulders and entwine her fingers with his soft brown hair. He put his hands down at her waist in attempt to pull her closer but she resisted and pulled away.

Her eyes stayed closed as she could still feel burning on her lips from the kiss and he looked at her in confusion. What he felt while kissing her went beyond everything he experienced so far and it felt good and confusing and terrifying but calming all at once- which is exactly what she always was to him.

Emily looked into their direction then, picking up on what has happened and she could see them both panicking as they had no idea where to place what has just happened so she ran to them, sitting on the couch and first looking at Donna and then at Harvey.

"You know what makes Eric and Ariel special?" she asked, looking at them both. They looked confused. "They come from different worlds but they still love each other. And they are both confused and lost in the world they live in. But they have big wishes and would do everything they can to make them true and also" she started talking, out of breath, Donna looking at her with her mouth open. "you know from the beginning that somehow they were meant to be together." She finished and silently went to play with her dolls again, without another word but a smile was plastered on her face.

"You watched The Little Mermaid before you came here?" she asked him confused. "What can I say… Kiss The Girl got to me" he joked.

She shook her head "and I was the first girl that came to your mind and you just really wanted to kiss someone ha?"

He leaned in again, making her head spin with his close presence as he whispered against her lips "You are the only girl that came to my mind" and she smiled.

Maybe it did come as a surprise, but not really. The rhythm of their life and relationship would make a person think that they needed an apocalypse to get together. But it ended up being a little 6 year old girl, with a plan and her dad that told her exactly what to say before she came to stay with her uncle.

She smiled the next afternoon as her dad came to pick her up and Donna was at Harveys place. "Soo… it worked?" Marcus whispered as they walked down the hall to the elevator "of course it did. That song always works" she smiled, high fiving her dad.

Harvey stood at the doors paralyzed, the whole truth hitting him like a lightning. He couldn't help but smile because no matter what, family was always there for him and that's exactly what he needed.

He felt her arms pull him into a hug and he smiled, finally finding his home. He whispered "Merry Christmas" and teased her then, their lips barely touching and he caressed her cheek, his warm breath tickling her skin. She hit his shoulder lightly and whispered

"kiss the girl."

* * *

 **Yaaay! Hope you enjoyed this! A little fluff for the holidays. Have a nice day and please review! xxx**


End file.
